The present invention relates to improvements in packaging in plastic trays, and more particularly to an improved tray structure and method of making the tray wherein the cover is provided with a reclosable interlocking zipper.
A substantial number of items including foodstuffs, such as cheese, bacon, processed meat, are sold in packages formed in a tray shape. These packages are generally formed of semi-flexible thermoplastic material which is inexpensive to make and offers an amount of rigidity and protection for the product. Such trays are conventionally sealed with a cover over the top which cover can be torn from the tray for access to the contents. However, for products such as foodstuffs which may be partially used from the tray, it is desirable that the tray can be reclosed and this frequently is accomplished by the consumer providing a replacement cover such as of foil or Saran. For attractive merchandising and safety and product integrity for foodstuffs, it is desirable nevertheless that the original package be sealed and preferably sealed in such a manner that it is tamper-evident so that the merchandiser or customer can see when the initial seal has been broken.
In order to preserve the contents in a fresh state without loss of flavor and texture, it is often necessary to completely repackage the product if the temporary replacement cover is inadequate.